Shattered Innocence
by Warrior.Runningheart
Summary: Squirrelflight rape lemon :P Oneshot-  Squirrelflight had been a little too bratty lately, and the toms are starting to get a little sick of waiting for her to decide on one tom and stick with him... Even the ones in other Clans.


**Just a little thing for my subscribers :D 3 You guys are the best ^-^**

* * *

><p>A faint breeze rustled the leaves of trees, birds chirping their lively tunes as the sun's rays dappled the forest floor where a fiery orange she-cat sat. Picking up her single white paw, Squirrelflight licked it and drew it over her ear, a feeling of satisfaction coursing through her.<p>

Yes, she must groom, because she was beautiful and she knew it; why else would the toms, even those with mates, stop to look at her? She had most toms of ThunderClan hanging off her every word. Course' she didn't have to brag, everyone knew she was young, beautiful, and had two toms fighting over her. Funny, how she can make two best friends, Brambleclaw and Ashfur, turn against each other with her mere actions.

Around her, the cats in Camp went about their daily business. A few kits in the nursery squealed and played in the sunshine, other cats not on patrol taking to the shade by the Cliffside to share tongues.

Suddenly, a _mrrow_ of greeting sounded from behind her. Glancing back, she saw the pale grey form of Ferncloud appear behind her, soft green eyes holding the familiar warmness most Queens held. "Squirrelflight, may I have a word with you in private?" The other she-cat asked, dipping her head.

Squirrelflight, confused, nodded. She wondered what Ferncloud would want to say to her that shouldn't be heard by the other cats. Following her, they went to the far side of Camp, out of the hearing range of anyone who might care to listen in.

Ferncloud turned to her. "Look, what I'm about to say, I don't want you to take any offense in. Me and the other queens were talking, and we've noticed your... General 'pretty' attitude."

Squirrelflight cocked her head to the side slightly, confused. "Wha?"

"I know your young and should have your options open, but we believe that it might be fair to warn you that the way you've been acting, pulling toms towards you by showing off your pretty ginger coat, can have a backfire affect." Suddenly, Squirrelflight knew what was going on.

"Who are you to tell me how I act? You queens are all the same. You're just trying to tie me down with a mate so I can have kits and join you in the nursery. Hah, sorry for the disrespect, but fat chance. Am I not allowed to have my options in toms open?" The she-cat snorted, glaring at her slightly, fur prickling.

Ferncloud's eyes clouded slightly, and she gave the Warrior a stern glance. "'Your options in toms open' for you means wanting toms to think of you as the center of their world. Well, I'll only warn you once, no matter how much you would like them to be the dirt beneath your pads, every action has its consequences. Take it from a cat who's been there done that. You might not attract the cats you want to. Both in ThunderClan and outside of it." The queen turned and walked back into the sea of cats in the clearing, leaving Squirrelflight in a rather nasty mood.

Scowling in disgust, she got up and walked towards where Ashfur was sitting by the fresh-kill pile, waving her tail in the air and putting on that familiar soft, caring mask that seemed to pull the other Warrior in like a magnet. Brambleclaw, the recently-named deputy, sat glaring jealously from the other side of the clearing.

The rest of the day went as it usually did, Ashfur clinging to her and her pretending to care while giving the same old attractive look that reeled in the guys. And finally, the moon started to rise in the air, the temperature dropping and birds quieting as they settled to sleep.

Little did she know, destiny was just about to pull a cruel, sick joke on her...

...

...

A sharp yowl of a warning cry pierced the still night air. Before Squirrelflight could react, Camp was filled with the battle cries of rival cats. She was on her paws in a second, shoving her way through the sea of cats that burst through the small entrance of the Warriors den. Screeching and hissing filled the air instantly as the rank scent of WindClan flooded her scent glands.

Before Squirrelflight knew it, she was pinned by a gray she-cat. Her claws dug into the gray shoulders as she plummeted the rival with her powerful hind legs. The she-cat hissed in pain and slashed her across the cheek, blood welling up in the sharp, thin cut. Snarling, Squirrelflight dug her claws in harder, lifted up her head, and almost savagely bit into the she-cat's muzzle.

The she-cat cried out in pain and loosened her grip enough that Squirrelflight struggled loose, instantly tackling her side and leaving a heavy claw wound on her flank that sent her howling into the bushes. The injury on her cheek throbbed, but in the center of battle, she didn't notice the pain.

Leaping onto another WindClan cat's back in attempt to attack, she spotted a tom making his way into the nursery where the she-cat knew he could easily kill or steal the kits and beat a queen easily. The cat she had been standing on, in her moment of distraction, threw her off. Instead of countering, she pushed and dodged through the raging cats towards the nursery.

She was almost there when suddenly, a heavy weight landed on her back. She found herself desperately trying to fight a tabby tom who had pinned her. Cursing, she vowed to practice her counters for pinning more. She didn't want to end up like this every fight. Struggling against his heavy weight, the tom glared down on her.

If she had been paying much attention, she would have noticed something else gleaming in his piercing eyes...

Suddenly, the weight was pulled off her enough to get out, and she looked to see both Brambleclaw and Ashfur attacking him from opposite sides. Taking the chance, she ran into the nursery. A ginger tom had cornered Ferncloud and another queen, the kits behind them crying out in pain and fear. Once glance at a cream-colored bloody heap in the corner told her that the Warrior had already easily taken down Daisy. _Serves her right, that horseplace cat didn't belong in the Clan anyway._

Yowling a battle cry, Squirrelflight launched herself at the tom. The tom turned, and once more, she missed that strange gleam in his eyes. In a hissing and spitting mess, the two rolled through the nursery, clawing and tearing at each other's fur. Suddenly, he grabbed her scruff, standing over her in a position she wouldn't be able to get out of unless he let go. He barked some rough command through her fur, and all of a sudden, two toms, dark gray and light brown tabbies, padded in, all bleeding with fresh battle wounds.

Kicking and fighting, the she-cat had no clue what was happening as they dragged her to the far side of the nursery, busting a hole in the side. The not-very-well-known back escape route from Camp stood before them, and they dragged her up, her attempts to break loose feeble.

Finally, they were in the forest above the fighting. From the looks of it, ThunderClan was winning, but not by much. It would be a while til the fighting was done. Squirrelflight attempted to yowl for help, only to get hit hard by a paw slamming on the side of her head. "Silence!" One of the toms hissed, glaring down at her with anger and something else... The she-cat couldn't put her paw on it, but that was the least of her worries. Or so she thought.

The toms had dragged her a bit into the forest, close enough to the battle to hear the fighting, but far enough so that she had to perk her ears to hear it. Suddenly, she was shoved in a musky badger den, one that stunk terribly because the badger that had previously lived in it had only recently been driven out.

Wondering what the heck was going in, she whirled around, snarling. Blocking her exit were the three toms, all glaring down at her. "So, you're the infamous Squirrelflight from the journey? I'll say, you'd think that all that walking would have worn out your beautiful ginger fur..." A dark gray tabby hissed slightly, and Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. The anger in his voice had been toned down to a sharp commanding-like tone rather then hostility.

"Why did you bring me here? To sit and get a couple of laughs mocking me? What a bunch of mousebrained foxhearted little badgerbrains!" The ThunderClan Warrior hissed, ears pinned to her head. The dark gray tabby, who seemed to be the ringleader of the three, stepped forward.

"Ooo, this pretty little she-cat has a feisty bark, doesn't she?" The tom purred, taking another step towards her. His tone didn't hold any anger, but mock, with a rough teasing twist to it.

Another tom, the light brown tabby, stepped forward as well, his eyes gleaming. "Well, why don't we teach her a little lesson? After all, as she said, we did come here for some fun.."

Suddenly, Squirrelflight recognized that strange emotion gleaming in their eyes, replacing their hostility. It was lust. Suddenly, a cold dread spread through her, her heart beating faster. She yowled loudly for help, but they just started laughing.

"Are you a mousebrain? There is a raging battle just a short walk away; they won't hear you, and nobodies coming to play hero..." They started walking closer to her, and she backed up, only to find her cornered with the wall of dirt behind her. Desperate, she tried to flee, surging forward in attempt to take them by surprise and slip out a gap in their defense. This, however, wasn't the case as a paw slammed into her shoulder, toppling her over.

The three tom's laughter filled the air at her helplessness as she tried to scramble up, only to have the gray tabby tom leap on her like he would a juicy mouse. "Oh my, did you just try to run? Tsk tsk, another bad habit we'll have to beat out of you..." The tom's claws released her, but she didn't have any time to counter as the ginger tom's paws pinned her shoulders down, and she felt teeth in her tail dragging her hind quarters upwards.

"Get away from me!" Squirrelflight hissed, but her attempts to wriggle out of the position were feeble. Suddenly, she felt hot breath tingle her private, and a shiver ran up her spine, forcing her to let out an involuntary squeak.

"Ah, just as I imagined it! Tiny, tight, perfect..." The voice of the gray tabby purred, making her hiss at first with anger, and then longing as she suddenly felt his tongue lick over her pussy. The brown and ginger tabbies chuckled at this, making her hate them all the more. "Woah, looks like someone wants some more... Don't worry; I'll make sure this is pleasurable for us both…"

Squirrelflight was about to growl a sharp reply when she felt his tongue dart in and lick her walls, in which she moaned fairly loudly. Their chuckled continued as she fought between her rage and longing for more. The tom started to lick rougher and rougher, her involuntary moans growing louder and louder until she cummed, liquid spilling out onto the tom's face.

Suddenly, the other two toms let go of her, giving her two seconds of freedom until the gray tom once more leaped on her like she was prey, his front legs wrapped around her waist with his claws extended, pricking threateningly at her soft belly fur.

Suddenly, Squirrelflight nearly stumbled forward as he violently shoved his hips into hers. The violent humps continued, and she squeaked again as she felt something warm slithering through her ginger fur. And finally, it reached her hole, and when it slide into her she let out a gasp, her green eyes wide taking on the same lust as the toms, but also with fear and other unrecognizable emotions.

She continued to let out gasps and moans, though none as loud as the tom as he started to slide in and out of her, slowly at first, but then grew more violent and fast. The pleasure part had stopped at that point; now she felt his cock shredding her walls as he went quicker and quicker. She gasped again, but this time in pain, as he got more and more violent, until she was begging for mercy.

Feeling her walls being torn, her eyes glazed over with wetness as the toms laughed at her begging state, her body growing hotter then she had been in her whole life. Finally, he climaxed, releasing his seed into her as she cried out in pure pleasure and pain.

Then, the humping started to slow, though she continued crying out for him to stop as he tore at her walls, until he finally finished. Clamoring off of her, she collapsed on the ground, semen and blood pouring out from between her legs. She whined in pain as the three laughed once more, the tom's eyes glazed over in satisfaction.

Suddenly, victory yowling filled the air so loud she would have been deaf not to hear it. It was the cries of her clan-mates! They had won the battle! The three beside her cursed, knowing they had to quickly rejoin with their clan-mates.

"But we haven't had a chance to have our share of the deal!" The brown tabby hissed, glancing out of the badger den as if to expect to see enemy Warriors coming for them any second. The gray tabby that had raped her snarled.

"Well would you rather mate with her and get killed when she's discovered missing or wait until we get another chance at this pretty she-cat?" He snarled, shoving the brown tabby towards the entrance. The ginger tom glared down at her with a frustrated green gaze.

"You hear that foxbile? We'll be back for you. And you better not tell anyone of our little 'accident' or you might find those you love laying in an unnatural position, with their blood on your paws!" And with that, the three disappeared, leaving Squirrelflight with her pain, her regret for not listening to Ferncloud, and her silent pleads to StarClan for forgiveness...

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not exactly my best work, I kinda rushed through it v.v I also didn't go too hard on the lemon, as you might have noticed, as I usually do. I apologize to those who wished it more graphic. Anyway, I really tried to bring out Squirrelflight's inner vain-brattyness in this, without the mask of kindness. I just barely scraped it, and it's something I'm going to work on. I was actually thinking of having Ashfur or Brambleclaw save her in the end, but hey, when I write I'm in a different world and my hands do the writing, my head just gets a small idea of what it wants them to type. So in other words my writing never turns out quite like planned x3<strong>

**Anywayyy, I would really appreciate comments and tips! Kaythxbai ^.^**


End file.
